Breaking In
by Ninaeva
Summary: What if Miranda really did break in the Alliance HQ just to see Shepard? fem!Shep/Miri, with Shep/Vega bromance


_**A/N:** Just something I was thinking about ever since I first met with Miranda in ME3, so when I got prompted by someone to write something Miri related which he can illustrate, this just flew out of my fingers and onto my keyboard... Also, my first time writing smut ^^_

* * *

It's been two months since they put me in this prison cell. It's nice looking and comfy, but it's still a prison. That's what I got for delaying the Reapers and giving the galaxy more time to prepare for their arrival.

I haven't heard from anyone from my crew since Alliance confiscated the Normandy. Luckily, since most of them were criminals by Alliance standards, mom managed to warn us two days earlier of my impending arrest, so Jack, Jacob, Kasumi and others got off the Normandy safely.

I almost had to bind and gag Miranda to make her leave, but she finally saw reason after a whole day of arguing and then an awesome make-up sex, and a promise that I will find her when I earn my freedom.

But not everyone left. We needed a skeletal crew to run the ship so Doctor Chakwas, Tali, Mordin, Joker, Ken and Gaby volunteered to stay.

I mean, yeah, EDI could have run the ship alone, but we needed Alliance to think she was a VI, to keep her safe, hence the volunteers.

It wasn't the smartest thing to keep Ken and Gaby onboard, since they were still technically Cerberus, but even with them, it was hard making the Alliance engineers to believe that we were the only ones running the ship.

Last I heard of them, was when James and I were playing some poker, he mentioned they were arrested and in interrogation.

Speaking of James, he should be here already.

Door chiming got my attention and I was instantly on my feet to open them.

"Hey Vega, you are late! What if I had some appointment? You would have made this trip for naught!" I laughed and teased him as he came in.

"I'm sorry Shepard. There was an unforeseen event." He apologized, looking stiff as if someone had just died.

Wait.

James Vega just apologized? THE James Vega? Something's not right.

I grabbed the brandy bottle off the table, smashed its end over the table and pointed my makeshift weapon at the person in my room.

"Who tha hell are you, and what have you done to Vega?"

When the holographic disguise fell off, I gasped, dropping the broken bottle.

"Miranda."

"Hello Shepard." She said with a smile.

She was here, standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it!

But then it hit me.

Oh god, she is still a fugitive and if they find her here, at the center of Alliance HQ on Earth, they will throw her in the deepest, darkest hole they can find!

I closed the distance between us, grabbing her by her shoulders, as I hissed "Miri, what tha hell? Why are you here? You need to get out as soon as you can, if they catch you, I don't know what Id do..."

She got out of my grasp, a cold look in her eyes "Well, this is certainly not the reception I hoped for."

Damn it, Shepard! She risked her life to see me, and this is all I can say to her?

"I'm sorry Miri, you just caught me off guard. You know how I worry about you." I pleaded at her, hoping to get on her good side again.

"I am not some damsel you need to worry about, Shepard." She was staring daggers, ice cold daggers, at me for a few more moments, before a small smile settled on her lips. "But I appreciate the thought."

I returned the smile, as I snaked my arms around her waist, while hers went to lock around my neck.

I leaned in to kiss her, but just before our lips touched, I murmured "I missed you so damn much..."

She closed the small gap between us, kissing me tenderly. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, she broke it, just enough to whisper "I missed you too..." before leaning back, and capturing my lips again.

This time, I didn't waste time with begging for entrance with my tongue, which she instantly granted. As our kiss became more passionate, I guided her towards my bed, gently lowering her down, when we reached it, without breaking the kiss.

Loud banging on my door broke us apart. I looked at her alarmed, while she looked at the door.

"Hey Commander! Let me in, I've got a real treat for you today!" Vega's voice boomed from the other side of the door, as he continued banging on them.

"Shit! You've got to hide. Can you cloak yourself with that thing?" I whispered hurriedly, as I started panicking. Vega can't find her here!

"I borrowed it from Kasumi, what do you think?" She said smugly, as she disappeared, not even a distortion visible.

Of course. Kasumi. How else could she have infiltrated the Alliance HQ, that has tighter security than the Citadel?

As I turned to open the door for James, I felt her hand on my cheek, as she turned my head, planting a quick peck on my lips, which left me smiling goofily.

"Commander! Are you gonna let me in, or do I have to use my card for the forced entry?" Vega's voice snapped me back into the reality, and I cleared my throat, yelling at him, as I approached the door "Coming! Stop with the noise already!"

As I opened the door, the first thing I did was punching him on the shoulder "Jeez Vega, a girl cant take a dump without you wanting to break in!" I scolded him, but in a playful voice I always used with him.

"You ain't a girl Lola. Auff!"

This time I punched him in the gut.

"You see? You are a terminator... Yeah, that's what you..."

Another one in the left kidney.

"Ooww! Stop hitting me!"

"I will, when you stop insulting me." I answered calmly, leading him, towards our usual hangout place; my couch.

"It wasn't an insult, I was just stating the facts." This time, he blocked the punch I aimed towards his face.

"Anyway, if you're done with using me as a punching bag, you might be interested to see what I've got." He said, as he showed me brand new bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy.

"Sweet! Too bad Doc isn't here, she is funny when she's drunk" I said, chuckling at the thought of the drunk Doctor Chakwas.

Vega took his usual place on the couch, producing and shuffling his cards, as I brought us two glasses for brandy. I took my place on a love seat, on the other side of the table we used for playing poker.

"Hey man, what happened here?" I looked in the direction he was pointing at, and mentally slapped myself. Broken bottle that I used as a weapon against Miri.

"Oh that?" I need to think of something, quickly!

" That's um... I accidentally dropped the last bottle of brandy coz, umm... You were late." I finished lamely. Luckily, all I've been doing these past couple of months was playing poker against Vega, and I had to work extra hard on my poker face, if I wanted to win against him, so he just nodded, after few seconds, satisfied with my explanation.

He finished shuffling the cards and started dealing them. As I took mine, I felt Miranda sitting next to me on the love seat.

I felt her hand on my thigh, moving from the knee up towards the danger zone, then back down to the knee. Corners of my lips twitched up, before I managed to take control of my facial muscles, since Vega was looking at me, trying to guess if I had a good hand or not.

We spent the next two hours like this, me and Vega playing poker, drinking brandy and smoking. Well, Vega was smoking, I was complaining about the foul stench. And Miranda, still hidden by Kasumi's invisibility cloak, was working very hard on distracting me from my game, making me lose more credits than ever to James.

Finally, after taking the last credit I had for this game from me, Vega has had enough. "Well, I think its time for me to go, Lola, since I managed to suck you dry." He grinned, stretching on the couch, before collecting his cards and getting up.

I just scoffed at him, which turned into a coughing fit, as Miranda dared to go right up, between my legs with her hand.

Damn that woman, she will be the death of me!

"Seriously, what's wrong with you today? You kept twitching like the worst poker newbie the whole time we were playing." He gave me a suspicious stare, as I got up too.

"Oh please, like you don't know. That smoke was burning my eyes, I couldn't concentrate, and I had the urge to sneeze through the whole game." I snorted at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now get out, I need to get this stench out of my pores with a nice, hot shower."

He went towards the door, laughing. He turned towards me, before the door closed "You know, I think I have a new poker strategy." He said smirking, and I threw my glass at him, but in that moment the door closed, so the glass shattered against the metal surface.

"Well, that was fun." I turned around, just in time to see Miranda de-cloaking, sitting comfortably on the love seat.

I just shook my head at her, as I approached "You are crazy, you know that? I thought I was supposed to be the reckless one here." I offered her a hand to get up.

She just shrugged, as she took my hand "I guess you are a bad influence on me."

I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, but as I leaned to kiss her, she stopped me with her arms on my chest.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were right about that shower." She said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

I smirked "Well, you are no better, since you were sitting right next to me."

She slapped my shoulder playfully "Alexandra Shepard, are you telling me I stink?" She pretended to be offended.

I stole a quick peck on the lips, smiling gently at her "You know I love you, no matter how you look or smell."

"Now come on. We have a steamy shower session waiting for us." I said, smirking and leading her towards the bathroom.

By the time we got there, our cloths were already gone.

I used one hand to blindly start the shower, as she held my head with both of hers.

She bit my lower lip and I used my other hand to squeeze her ass, earning a moan from her.

She broke the kiss, out of the need for air, and I used opportunity to move down to her jaw, then her neck, stopping there for a moment to suck on her pulse point, making her moan again, before continuing my trek down to her collarbone.

Both of my hands found their way to her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her already stiff nipples, as I positioned my leg between hers. She started grinding against me, as soon as my leg brushed over her core.

One of her hands was in my hair, holding me, not letting me move away from her, while the other was roaming my back, occasionally scratching here and there.

I went lower, replacing one of my hands with my mouth.

Miranda leaned against the wall behind her for support, as I sucked her nipple, pinching the other one, then massaging it, as she moaned again.

Abandoning her breasts, I went lower still, trailing kisses along her taut stomach.

"Alex..." she moaned, clearly needing me to go faster, but I just smirked, dipping my tongue in her navel, before continuing to trail kisses down, slowly.

As I finally reached my destination, I paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

God, she smells so good!

After I heard her frustrated groan, I finally indulged her.

Both of her hands were in my hair now, pushing me deeper in, as I tentatively licked her.

I couldn't quite say what was it, but it's the best taste I have ever tried.

After few more licks, I tried to stand up, but Miranda was now glowing blue, as she was using her biotics to keep me between her legs.

"Shepard, if you stop one more time, I swear..." She gasped, as I used my biotics to counter her, not letting her distract me from my mission.

"Shush." I whispered as I raised and captured her lips again. My hand immediately went between her legs, to continue the work my tongue started.

I felt, more than heard her moan, as I slipped two fingers inside of her.

Oh god, she is so wet, and not because of the shower, that's been hitting my back with a steady stream since I got up.

She arched her back off the wall, towards me, offering me her glorious chest, while grinding on my hand, keeping up with my steady rhythm.

I took her breast in my mouth again, kneading the other with my free hand, as I sped up my fingers, adding a third one in the process.

Her eyes were closed tightly, her breathing erratic, as she neared the edge.

She had both of her hands on my back, and I doubted that some of those scratches she kept leaving on them would ever heal, even with my enhanced healing abilities.

Few seconds later, I felt her inner walls clench around my fingers, and spasms rake her body. Her legs went weak, so I had to hold her steady with my hand that was on her breast, while I helped her come down from her peak, with the one that was still inside of her.

I buried my head in the crook of her neck, as I waited for her to calm down a little, planting small kisses there.

I withdrew my fingers from her, bringing them to my face and licking them clean off. I hummed my approval at the taste and she chuckled.

As she stood a little straighter, I leaned my forehead on hers, whispering.

"I think we should really get on with the shower now."

She chuckled again, kissing my lips. When she broke the kiss, she said seductively "Maybe not just yet."

**000000000000000000000000**

After another round in the shower, we moved to my bed, continuing our love making. Few hours later found her asleep in my arms, her head on my chest, and leg and an arm over me, while I was trying to stay awake as long as possible, because, who knows when will I see her again.

I hate politics so damn much, and in some twisted way I've been hoping that the Reapers would come sooner rather than later, so that so that everyone can finally see that I have been telling the truth all these years, and I can be free to find her again, outside of this prison that they threw me in just to appease the Batarians, which wasn't really working, as far as I could figure out of James' slips during our poker games.

God, I'm so gonna enjoy saying 'I told you so!' to the Council, especially the turian Councilor.

I felt her stir in my arms, and as I looked down at her, I saw her sleepy, blue eyes trying to focus on my face. "Hmh, I guess I dozed off... Why didn't you wake me?" She murmured, trying to shake off the effects of sleep.

I just smiled, as I kissed the top of her head "Coz I like watching you sleep." After a few moments of silence, I corrected myself "Hell, I like watching you, period."

She chuckled, as she got up in the sitting position, covers slipping from her upper body, as she stretched her sore muscles.

Damn, I do love watching her.

I raised myself too, untangling from the sheets, and as I sat behind her, my legs on either side of her, I hugged her around the waist, pulling her towards me, so that my chest was met with her back.

I trailed light kisses from one shoulder to the other, as she leaned back against me.

"I could stay like this forever." I whispered as I rested my head over her left shoulder. She just hummed her approval, as she turned to give me a kiss on the cheek.

After a few minutes, I broke the silence, as something popped in my mind.

"Just so you know, for future reference, Vega would never apologize for something so mundane, as being late few minutes, nor would he use grand words like 'unforeseen'." I smirked, as Miranda chuckled.

"Well, it's not like I could have spent a month or so analyzing his behavior, while he's in here. I'm lucky I got a day in the facility. Kasumi said that getting in and out of Hock's vault was a child play, compared to getting me in here."

Her omnitool beeped, from the bedside table.

"Speaking of Kasumi, that's my cue." She said, as she started getting up.

"No, don't go." I whined, holding her tight, preventing her from leaving.

She relaxed, and leaned back into me "Shepard." I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is." I could feel the sadness in her voice, so I relaxed my grip, allowing her to get up.

But she didn't.

She stayed in my arms, turning slightly to kiss my cheek. "There is nothing I want more, than to stay in your arms forever."

I raised my head to look her in the eyes, filled with unshed tears. "But I have to go. Someone has to keep Cerberus in line while you are gone. And you need to focus on persuading the Alliance brass to let you out, so you can prepare everyone for the Reapers."

She leaned in to capture my lips in a sweet kiss, and I felt wetness on my cheeks, from tears, either her or mine, I wasn't sure.

After a few moments, the kiss broke, and I whispered "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

She chuckled as she got up to look around for her clothes, leaving me with an empty feeling, sitting on the bed, and watching her naked form as she collected her stuff.

I just took my N7 hoodie, as I got up approaching her, hugging her from behind, as she was getting her boots fixed, with her leg propped on the edge of the bed.

"Please don't do this again." I whispered in her ear. She stiffened, stopping her movements.

"I just don't want you to get caught. I'm gonna need you by my side, or else I don't know if I'll be able to face the Reapers."

She relaxed again, placing her hands over mine, on her stomach "I can't promise you that." I could hear the smile in her voice "But I can promise you that I won't go down without the fight."

"And I promise you that I will hunt down and kill anyone that dares threaten or hurt you."

"Shepard..." She started, but I interrupted her.

"I know, you can take care of yourself. But I still won't let anyone touch you, you are mine."

She turned in my arms, a smirk on her face "My, my, aren't you a possessive one?"

"Indeed I am." I returned her smirk, as I leaned to kiss her passionately, one last time before she had to go.


End file.
